


You've Got To Be Fucking Kidding Me

by TheFightingBull



Series: Rules [1]
Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Caught in the Act, Day 1, M/M, Prompt Fic, SladeRobin Week, Smut, Sort Of, hate giving everything away in the tags, sladerobinweek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-25
Updated: 2019-10-25
Packaged: 2021-01-03 03:21:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21172583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheFightingBull/pseuds/TheFightingBull
Summary: Jason receives an emergency alert from Dick and rushes to save him.





	You've Got To Be Fucking Kidding Me

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time participating in an event/challenge. I really hope you guys like it! Thanks so much for reading!

Jason was walking down the sidewalk, enjoying a night off. He’d just finished some chili dogs at his favorite diner and was enjoying the cool crisp autumn air. It was a little late for most people to be eating dinner, but then Jason had lost track of time helping Stephanie and Tim move into their apartment. They offered to order pizza, but who chose pizza over chili dogs?

He kept his hands in the pockets of his leather jacket and allowed the light breeze to toss about his white and black hair. He really should get it cut, but he wasn’t too worried about it. As long as no one could grab it during a fight, like they so often grabbed Dick’s, he wasn’t in a hurry.

As he started toward his own apartment, he felt his phone going off. It was echoing a specific vibration pattern and his heart sunk at the thought. He pulled it out and looked at the screen. Dick had activated his emergency beacon. It appeared he’d only activated the line with Jason’s phone, but that didn’t make it any less serious.

He opened the customized app that Arsenal had built for members of the League (and other various partnerships) and pulled up the map. He studied it briefly and then took off at a dead run. He didn’t have a mask or his helmet, but that didn’t matter. Not when Dick’s life was on the line.

It took him twelve minutes to reach the building. It was actually a fairly lavish condominium filled with people. Maybe it was for the best he wasn’t suited up. That would draw more attention. He ran to the door and frowned as he went to pull it open. It was locked, but there was a buzzer with a list of names printed neatly.

Jason quickly looked over the list and nearly choked as he found a name that spelled certain doom for Dick. J. Wilson was typed neatly next to the word Penthouse.

Fuck!

Fuck!

Like it couldn’t be anybody but Slade Joseph Wilson? Not if Dick was calling for help so urgently.

He looked up at the building and realized he wasn’t going to be able to scale a fire-escape that wasn’t there or the smooth outer walls, so he hit the security office button. “Hello?”

“Hi, I locked myself out,” he frowned.

“Come to the desk please,” the voice sighed as the door buzzed open.

Once inside he quickly walked over to the security desk. “Hey, you don’t live here,” The woman frowned. “I know all fourteen residents and their families; you need to get out or I’m calling the cops.”

Without stopping Jason reached forward and grabbed hold of the security guard’s jacket and collar and pulled her over the large piece of furniture. She cringed and squeezed her eyes shut. “Just don’t kill me, please. I have a family.”

“I’m not here to hurt anyone, just to get my brother out of a bad situation. But, if you call the cops, I’ll hunt you down,” he snarled.

“Got it, got it,” She whimpered as tears filled her eyes.

“Good. Now, is there a way to get to the penthouse without alerting the owner?” He demanded.

“The stairway is locked by the tenant. You can only get in with a key or through the elevator, but I have to let you up,” she answered quickly.

“I don’t need to tell you what happens if I get trapped in that elevator, do I?” He said as he slowly released her.

She got back into her seat and quickly shook her head as she grabbed the mouse for her computer. After a few clicks the elevator doors beside her desk opened. As soon as he got inside the small box, he realized she was going to alert Slade of his coming. He definitely wasn’t as scary as that psycho.

It didn’t matter, though. Slade was arrogant. He’d let him up right?

His heart pounded as he pressed the button for the top floor and waited to see what the guard would do. He didn’t doubt for a moment that she wouldn’t call the cops, but then, that probably had more to do with Slade likely giving her the same order. She’d be too terrified to disobey him, but maybe that meant the assassin would lay off Dick to deal with him.

As soon as the elevator stopped and the doors opened, he breathed a sigh of relief and stepped out. There was a very small hallway type area with a window that looked down on a community pool and basketball court and then of course, the doorway to Slade’s apartment. He tested the lock and wasn’t at all surprised by its being firmly in place. He took out a tool he used to pick locks and got to work.

Within a few seconds he’d popped the lock and the door swung open slowly. The lights in the living room and hallway were off. He stepped forward until he could see a small sliver of light coming from beneath one of the doors to his left.

As he started to move through the hallway, he felt his phone and the emergency alert going off again. He double checked it to be sure. Yep. Still Dick and he was of course right on top of the dot. He stood next to the door and took a deep breath before he kicked it open, running across the thresh hold.

With a startled gasp, Jason nearly tripped over his own feet at the sight before him. Dick was nude, his cock hard and his hands running up and down it while his other hand came around from behind and two fingers were pressed impatiently into his hole. He was moaning and arching his beautiful, lithe body. The contours of his muscles were highlighted by the sweat glistening off it and all Jason could think was yum. 

“D-Dick?” Jason tilted his head curiously. “Dick, I thought you were…”

“Oh, God! Oh Jason!” Dick moaned, his gorgeous blue eyes focusing on him in a way Jason was sure he’d never get to see in his lifetime. He blushed brightly, his focus centered solely on the erotic display before him, his own body reacting and forcing another breath to be dragged into his lungs. “Slade, Jason… need one of you… hurry.”

Air good.

Air vital.

Air –

A powerful forced slammed him to the ground and Jason did all he could to fight off the massive body that pinned him to the hard wood floors. He struggled briefly, but in the end, Slade Wilson had his wrists held tightly together, the older man’s body resting on top of Jason’s hips and thighs, preventing him from squirming or kicking out of the hold.

He looked up; his eyes wide as he stared up at a very naked Deathstroke. No armor, no weapons. Just his eye patch and a salacious grin. “It’s about time you showed up, Boy,” Slade snarled. “Dick and I have been waiting for nearly thirty minutes.”

“Did you drug him?” Jason spat angrily, his desire killed by the thought of Slade raping and torturing the brother he’d been secretly in love with his whole life.

Slade scowled, “I don’t play those kinds of games, Jason. Accuse me of it again and I’ll bend you over my knee.”

Jason swallowed hard and internally scolded himself. He should not have been turned on by the idea of being spanked by fucking Deathstroke. Not in the slightest. Not when he didn’t know what was going on. Not when he was at the mercy of the deadliest assassin to walk Gotham’s streets. 

“Ugh, don’t be an asshole,” Dick gasped, and it sounded like he was still working himself over. It wasn’t immediately clear which one of them he was rebuking, though.

“What the fuck is going on? He used his emergency alert!” Jason shouted angrily as he bucked his hips, forcing himself to focus on the real reason he was so mad. It didn’t do him in any good. Slade might as well have been a fucking rodeo cowboy for the way he tightened his thighs and kept himself mounted… so to speak.

Slade leaned down and for some really stupid reason, Jason didn’t head butt him when he kissed his shocked lips. Nor when Slade bit his bottom lip. “Why do you think we hit the button, Jason?”

Jason shook his head. “I… I… fuck… I don’t know.” He realized.

“Sure you do, Kid,” Slade chuckled and bent down to kiss and nip at his jaw. “Just think about it.”

“Will one of you get up here and fuck me!” Dick demanded impatiently, no longer sounding as breathless as he had a moment ago.

“Wait, you guys want me?” Jason frowned.

“Yeah, we’ve been trying to get your attention for weeks now, but you just keep ignoring Dick’s signals. I told him he needed to be a lot less subtle with you.” Slade explained. “Now, you in or out, Kid?”

“Uh…”

“If you’re in, get up, get stripped and get your ass on that bed,” Slade grinned as he got off of him and stood to his full, intimidating height, his one eye still blazing down on him. “If you’re out, then get the fuck out.”

As Jason slowly got to his feet, he looked over Dick’s stunning body and then checked out Slade’s powerful, but equally arousing body. He scowled at them both for a moment, angry he’d been tricked. That’s when Dick moaned as he pressed a third finger inside, and Jason ripped his jacket and shirt off to the sound of Slade’s evil laughter.


End file.
